Truth Of Vampire
by Fatmerza99
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah anak dari pasangan penyihir di mun, dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir dari lu, bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba diincar oleh bangsa vampire dan terlibat dengan 3 orang pangeran Vampire yang tampan.Dia diambang bahaya karena raja vampire akan membunuhnya.Apa Hinata akan bahagia dengan Uchiha Sasuke? SHDL 2015.


Naruto (c) MASASHI KISHIMOTO

True Of Vampire (c) Fatmerza

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasuke U. X Hinata U.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

[Vampire-Myth]

Warning : OOC, typos, EYD berantakan, amatiran, ide pasaran,alur kecepetab, dll.

SHDL 2015

Summary : Hyuuga Hinata adalah anak dari pasangan penyihir di konoha. Namun, dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir dari kecil yang membuat dia merasa dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya. Lalu, bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba diincar oleh bangsa vampire dan terlibat dengan 3 orang pangeran Vampire yang tampan dan harus memilih diantara mereka bertiga. Setelah dia yakin dengan pilihannya. Dia diambang bahaya karena raja vampire akan membunuhnya. Apa Hinata akan bahagia dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

Langit berwarna jingga, suara burung gagak mulai terdengar menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi langit akan berubah menjadi gelap. Seorang gadis dengan memakai kimono berwarna violet berjalan dengan membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisikan tanaman obat yang telah dicarinya dari hutan, dia terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa. Sepertinya dia pulang sangat terlambat karena tanaman obat yang diincarnya sangatlah langka. Untung saja dia menemukannya meskipun harus dengan usaha yang tidak bisa dibilang remeh.

Saat telah berada didepan rumahnya dia merasakan aura yang sangat kuat berada didalam rumahnya, tiba-tiba firasatnya buruk. Diapun segera membuka pintu rumahnya. Dilihatnya ibunya Hitomi terbujur kaku dilantai. Dia menjatuhkan keranjang yang berisi tanaman obat yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh tangannyaa dan menghampiri tubuh ibunya.

"O..kka-..san"gumamnya lirih. Ia tak kuasa menahan air mata yang mulai menetes mengaliri wajah cantiknya, Tangannya ia pakai untuk membekap mulutnya agar isakkan tangisnya tidak terdengar terlalu kencang.

Tanpa dia sadari, sosok bayangan hitam berada disudut ruangan itu dan menatapnya tajam dengan mata merahnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata..:"terdengar suara menusuk dan langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat kearah Hinata. Hinata segera megangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dan melihat kearah suara itu. matanya terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda tinggi,berambut raven, memakai pakaian serba hitam dan yang terpenting mata merah pemuda itu yang menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"si..ssiapa k..au? Ba..bagai..."

"ternyata hanya seorang manusia lemah"

"kau yang telah membunuh Oka-san!?"penyakit gagap Hinata hilang seketika. Tiba-tiba Hinata mengerti kenapa ada pemuda itu disini, pasti dia yang telah membunuh ibunya.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda lagi. Dia berdiri disamping pemuda tadi dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"perkenalkan namaku Sai dan yang disebelahku Sasuke"kata Sai dia berjalan menghampiri Hinata."kami kesini untuk menjemputmu hime"lanjutnya.

"me..menjemput? mak..sud..mu?"

"ya, kami akan membawa mu ke kastil Vampire rumah kami"jelas Sai

"a..ku ..dak mau!"Hinata sangat takut dan berdiri. Mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda yang ada didepannya. Apa? Maksudnya membawa dia keistana Vampire? Yang benar saja!

Tiba-tiba Hinata ambruk dan pingsan. "cih, lemah"ternyata karena Sasuke memukul tengkuk Hinata. Dan mengendong hinata ala bride style. Dan menghilang dengan sekejap.

"kau memang tidak bisa lembut, kecuali pada Shion"gumam Sai melihat bahwa aksi kakaknya yang seenaknya. Dan menyusul kakaknya.

Hinata mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan mencoba untuk duduk. Dimana dia sekarang berada? Yang terlihat oleh matannya dia tidur diatas sebuah bed yang lumayan besar dan ruangan yang cukup besar dengan dua jendela yang tertutup tirai. Didalam kamar ini juga cahayanya sangat minim.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata terkejut saat mendengar suara itu dan segera melihat keasal suara ternyata Sai. Sai membelai surai indigo Hinata.

"kau ada di kastil Vampire"seolah tau apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata. Mata Hinata terbelalak.

"aku kesini untuk memanggilmu, untuk makan malam"katanya pelan. Hinata dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia pingsan selama itu."mereka menunggumu hime"lanjutnya.

"a..ano.."

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata Hinata, dia segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Hinatapun tak bisa menolak, dengan wajah memerah dia berjalan mengikuti Sai.

Saat ditangga Hinata dapat melihat ada 4 orang yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"aaaaaa...Hinata-chan. Kau sangat cantik, tadi aku kekamarmu tapi kau masih pingsan"kata wanita satu-satunya yang ada disana, setelah Hinata duduk di antara Sai dan Sasuke. seorang wanita yang cantik, mungkin memang semua vampire memiliki auranya masing-masing. Hinata hanya tersenyum kaku.

"perkenalkan namaku Mikoto aku ratu dikastil ini, disebelahku adalah raja di kastil ini yang bernama Fugaku. Dan yang didepanmu namanya Naruto" pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya terjawab. Pemuda yang didepannya memberikan senyum. Hinata membalasnya dengan canggung. Sedangkan pria yang bernama Fugaku hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"nanti kau harus memilih dari ketiga pangeran yaitu Sasuke,Sai dan Naruto. Untuk menjadi pasanganmu"Jelas Mikoto."kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, karena kami tidak memakan makanan manusia"lanjutnya.

Dan merekapun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata kecuali Sai.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa Hinata telah tinggal 1 bulan di kastil ini. Hubungannya dengan Sai semakin dekat. Sepertinya dia akan memilih Sai. Sasuke tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sedangkan Naruto jarang sekali ada di kastil.

Hinata berjalan dikastil. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Dia ingat Sai pernah memperingatinya agar tidak mencoba masuk kedalam kamar itu. tapi, Hinata sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalam kamar itu. diapun berjalan kearah pintu itu dan membukannya secara perlahan. Ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci. Hinata masuk dengan perlahan.

Setelah didalam, Hinata menatap kagum dengan apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu. kamar yang didekorasi oleh warna ungu. Dan terdapat lukisan besar seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik berambut pirang tengah tersenyum dengan anggunnya. Dibawah lukisan itu ada sebuah tulisan.

"Shi..on"gumam Hinata lirih.

"sedang apa kau disini?"suara tajam dan menusuk dari belakang tubuhnya membuat bulu kunduk Hinata berdiri. Hinata segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri tepat satu meter didepannya tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"a..aku.."Hinata menunduk.

"kau pasti tau, kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kamar ini dari Sai"itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan namun sebuah pernyataan.

"go..gomen"

"keluar"

"ta..tta..pi"

"kau tuli. KELUAR!"bentak Sasuke kasar.

Hinata terkejut dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar itu dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Sasuke memandang sendu pada lukisan Shion."apa perbuatanku salah Shion?"gumamnya lirih.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan tanpa terasa ia tertidur.

Malam harinya, Hinata terbangun dan melihat Sai ada didepannya.

" kau sudah menangis ya? Kenapa?"

"S..Sasuke"

"maafkan dia, sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Percayalah"kata Sai lembut dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Yang merenungi perkataan Sai.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya.

"hinata-hime"Naruto berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Naruto-san?"

"Sai sedang keluar istana, jadi hari ini aku yang akan menemanimu. Ayo kita jalan-jalan ditaman istana"

"bolehkah?"

"tentu saja boleh, asal tidak keluar dari area istana"

Hinata dan Naruto tengah duduk di air mancur.

"Naruto-san, apakah aku boleh bertanya?"kata Hinata hati-hati.

"tentu, memangnya kau mau bertanya apa?"

Tiba-tiba pikiran Hinata terlintas Sasuke."kenapa Sasuke-san seperti benci kepadaku?"katanya pelan.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan iba,"maafkan dia, sebenarnya dia baik" kenapa semua orang bilang bahwa Sasuke baik?

"emm.. ano..Naruto-san tau Shion-san?"tanya Hinata.

Naruto sedikit tersentak."ahh..dia adalah tunangannya Sasuke, dan taadinya dialah yang akan menjadi pendamping abadi Sasuke. Tapi, dia sudah meninggal, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dia bisa meninggal. Meninggalnya Shion membuat Sasuke sangat terpukul. Shion adalah satu-satunya vampire yang bersifat seperti manusia"jelas Naruto."ahh, kau sudah tau akan memilih siapa?"

"ano.."wajah Hinata memerah dan menunduk.

"kau hanya memilih antara Sasuke dan Sai"kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata menatap Naruto bingung."karena aku bukanlah keturunan Vampire asli. Aku dulunya adalah seorang manusia sepertimu. Lagipula Fugaku-sama ingin kau memilih Sasuke"Hinata tertegun.

"Naruto kau dipanggil Fugaku"suara Sasuke memotong percakapan diantara Hinata dan Naruto.

"ohh, baiklah, Hinata aku pergi dulu jaa"dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang.

Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata. Sekarang hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata. Keduannya dilanda keheningan.

"ke..kenapa, kau selalu kasar padaku?"suara Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

"cih..kau berharap aku akan bersikap seperti Sai. Jangan pernah berharap"sambar Sasuke.

_Hinata POV_

Seperti kemarin, hari berganti dengan cepatnya hingga tanpa terasa sekarang sudah malam hari. Sai sedang ada keperluan diluar istana itulah yang dikatakan Naruto. Tapi, kenapa aku selalu memikirkan Sai? Apakah aku akan memilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Entahlah, tapi tidak mungkin aku memilih Sasuke dia sangat kasar dan dingin dia juga terkesan menyeramkan.

Aku berjalan kearah jendela kamarku. Saat membuka tirainya, aku melihat Sai, senyum langsung terukir diwajahku. Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama saat aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan anggun tengah berpelukan dengan Sai. Bahkan sekarang mereka tengah berciuman. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak, ulu hatiku terasa sesak. Ada apa ini ? kenapa Sai berciuman dengan orang itu? siapa dia?

"Sakura, dia Sakura"kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada disampingku."Sakura adalah tunangan Sai"lanjutnya.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan tiba-tiba tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Kenapa sakit sekali rasanya. Apakah ini yang namanya patah hati.

"ta..tapi B..bbukannya a..aa..ku harus memilih diantara kalian?"tanya Hinata ditengah isakkan tangisnya."Sai juga baik padaku"

"orang berperilaku baik bukan semata-mata karena dia menyukaimu. Dia sangat cinta mati kepada Sakura"kata Sasuke tajam. Dan menatapku sinis.

"cu..cuku.p"aku menutup telingganya.

"jangan pernah kau menganggu mereka"kata Sasuke sinis.

"kenapa hiks kau menceritakan hiks semuanya!?"kata-kata yang terlontar dari Sasuke membuatku semakin sakit. Tiba-tiba ada dua tangan kokoh yang memeluk tubuhku. Harum makulin khas laki-laki terkuar dihidungku. Aku sedang ada dipelukan oleh Sasuke dan kepalaku tengah bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke. Aku tertegun, saat merasakan pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat.

"jangan dekat lagi dengan Sai. Mulai malam ini, aku lah yang akan selalu menjagamu"bisik Sasuke lembut. Kata-kata yang mungkin hanya diucapkanya kepada Shion. Entah kenapa aku sangat bahagia saat dia mengatakan kata-kata itu. tanpa terasa aku pun membalas pelukannya dan tertidur.

_Hinata POV End_

Hinata terbangun saat merasakan tubuhnya sedang digoyangkan oleh seseorang.

"Bangun! Pemalas"bentak orang yang mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata segera bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Dia melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depannya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ternyata dia Sakura.

"aku tidak menyangka, orang yang akan dijadikan seorang hime-Vampire adalah gadis orang yang sangat pemalas. Jadi, dengan itu aku diperintahkan oleh Mikoto-sama untuk melatihmu menjadi orang yang layak sebagai pemimpin kerajaan Vampire. Dan 1 minggu lagi di kastil akan ada Pesta. Sehingga seluruh Vampire didunia akan datang. Dan Mikoto-san tidak ingin kau mengacaukan pestanya"jelas Sakura datar."dan mulai hari ini kau harus memanggilku Sensai"lanjutnya.

Dan mulai saat itulah Hinata benar-benar belajar untuk menjadi seorang ratu yang sebenarnya. Mulai dari berjalan, bersikap, berdandan dll. Diatas bimbingan seorang Sakura yang menjunjung tinggi kata disiplin dan tanpa belas kasihan.

1 minggu telah terlewatkan. Hinata tengah berdandan dan dibantu oleh Sakura.

"aku akan kebawah duluan, nanti akan ada orang yang menjemputmu kesini"kata Sakura setelah merasa cukup dengan hasil karyanya. Dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang duduk dikursi depan cermin hias. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya yang memakai gaun panjang sampai mata kaki berwara putih-golden. Dengan rambut yang digulung ke atas memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Tak lupa dengan sepatu berwarna putih bening dengan tinggi 5 cm.

Tiba-tiba Hinata melihat Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya. Sasuke malam ini sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih ditutupi oleh jas berwarna hitam dengan Hiasan berwarna Golden, celana berwarna hitam. Membuat mereka sangat serasi.

"Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah menunggumu dibawah"katanya mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan mereka pun berjalan dengan bergandengan.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Hinata menjadi takut. Disini dialah satu-satunya manusia. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau Hinata adalah manusia. Meski Sakura telah memberikannya parfum yang katanya tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah manusia. Dan mengajarinya agar tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Lagipula fisiknya bisa dipercaya, menginggat Hinata yang dari lahir sudah berkulit seputih porselen tapi tetap saja. Dia takut.

"jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu"bisik Sasuke yang merasakan bahwa Hinata sangat ketakutan. Entah mengapa Hinata langsung merasa tenang.

"ahh..Hinata-hime kami telah menunggumu"kata Mikoto dan mengambil alih tangan Hinata dari Sasuke.

"lebih baik kita buka saja langsung pestanya"kata Fugaku.

pesta dimulai dengan pembukaan oleh Fugaku dan pengenalan Hinata sebagai calon Ratu Vampire. Sekarang adalah pesta dansa.

Hinata ada disebelah tempat minuman. Dia hanya sendiri karena Sasuke bersama Fugaku berbicara dengan Vampire lainnya. Dia bingung, akan mengambil minuman apa. Mengingat bahwa yang tersedia hanyalah darah. Sebuah tangan menyodorkan gelas yang berisi cairan merah. Hinata melihat orang itu.

"Hime. Lebih baik kau minum ini, tenang saja ini bukan darah, ini adalah sirup yang sering manusia minum"jelas Sai dengan tersenyum.

"mm..A...riggato Sai-kun"kata Hinata kaku, seketika ia menginggat kejadian antara Sai dan Sakura. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"aku pergi dulu"kata Sai. Hinata menatap punggung Sai yang semakin menjauh.

"mau berdansa?"tiba-tiba Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata dari tadi memerhakan kepergian Sai.

"h..ha'i"kata Hinata gagap karena terkejut dengan Sasuke yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Dan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menempatkan tangan Hinata di pundaknya dan tangannya sendiri memeluk pinggang Hinata mereka berdansa dengan tenang dan dihiasi dengan wajah Hinata yang memerah.

Pesta telah selesai 1 jam yang lalu. Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya setelah dia dibawa oleh Mikoto untuk diperkenalkan kepada bangsa Vampire yang lain. Tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal. Dia ingin segera tidur menginggat sekarang telah pukul 02.00 dini hari. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ada dua suara yang sangat dikenalinya, dia segera bersembunyi disudut koridor untuk melihat dan mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"maafkan hiks aku Sai aku mencintai hiks Sasuke.."

"tapi Sakura aku sangat mencintaimu"

"maaf Sai...aku tidak bisa"

"Sadarlah! Sasuke mencintai Shion dan Shion adalah sahabatmu"

"tapi Shion sudah mati, dan aku mempunyai peluang besar untuk bisa bersamanya, lagipula pasti kau akan diilih oleh Hinata"

"dia pasti memilih Sasuke"

"tidakkah kau lihat, matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia menyukaimu"

Sai terdiam dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Hinata merasa jahat bagaimana pun dia terlibat dalam masalah Sai-Sakura-Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan memeluk Sakura yang menangis. Melihat itu, hatiku sesak dan aku berlari ke tangga menuju kamarku dan menangis lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang selalu menangis.

_Hiashi POV_

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku juga tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tinggal di gua ini. Berita tentang kematian istriku dan diculiknya Putriku Hinata membuatku sangat terpukul. Memang seharusnya aku tidak pernah berjanji pada Vampire sialan itu. yang sekarang tengah mengambil janjiku. Namun, kalau aku tidak berjanji kepadanya maka Hinata akan mati.

_Flashback_

Hiashi dan Hitomi telah melahirkan seorang putri yang sangat cantik, namun, dalam seketika putrinya mati entah kenapa yang membuat Hiashi dan Hitomi sedih. Banyak orang yang mengumpul dirumahnya. Tiba-tiba datang seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik diyakini adalah seorang vampire. Semua orang langsung siaga.

"mau apa kau datang ke rumahku?"tanya Hiashi.

"namaku Shion, aku datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan putrimu"kata Shion.

"bagaimana caranya?! Putriku telah mati"tanya Hitomi dengan menangis.

"aku tau caranya, tapi kalian harus berjanji padaku"Shion tersenyum miring.

"baiklah. Tapi apa itu?"

"saat nanti usia anak kalian menginjak 18 tahun. Dia akan berubah menjadi Vampire, dia tidak akan memiliki kekuatan sihir dan dia akan menjadi ratu para vampire"jelas Shion.

"baiklah. Asalkan putri kami hidup kembali"

Shion mengambil alih bayi yang ada di tangan Hitomi dan mengigit tangannya serta meneteskan darahnya pada bayi itu.

"kurasa satu tetes saja cukup"

Tak lama, bayi itupun menangis. Semua yang ada disana terkejut dan Hitomi segera mengambil alih putrinya. Senyuman bahagia terukir diwajahnya.

"arigatto..Shion-sama"

Shion hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa disadari oleh Hiashi dan Hitomi bahwa mereka telah berjanji pada seorang Vampire yang tidak mereka tahu apa maksud dibalik itu.

_Flashback End_

Aku harus mencari jalan agar Hinata bisa bebas dan tidak dalam bahaya lagi. Tapi, hanya satu caranya. **Membangunkan kembali Kaguya.**

_Hiashi POV End_

"aku tidak menemukannya Fugaku-sama"kata Naruto dengan menunduk. Ya, sebentar lagi pasti Fugaku akan membunuhnya.

"kau mencoba membohongiku Naruto?!"kata Fugaku tajam.

"tidak Fugaku-sama"

"KATAKAN DIMANA HIASHI?"Fugaku mencekik leher Naruto."atau kau akan mati"

"ak..u ti..tidak me.. "dia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan ayah Hinata dibunuh oleh Fugaku. Lebih baik dia yang mati.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu"

Fugaku marah dan mematahkan leher Naruto. Narutopun meninggal dan menjadi abu. Sasuke dan Sai yang berada disana hanya menatap abu Naruto iba. Bagaimana pun Naruto sudah bersama dengan mereka 100 tahun. Tapi, mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Mikoto yang ada disana tersenyum.

"kalau ada diantara kalian yang sepertinya, kalian akan sama seperti dia"desisnya tajam dan meninggalkan ruangan itu yang tersisa hanya Sasuke dan Sai. Sasuke langsung menatap Sai.

"bulan merah sebentar lagi, kita harus bertindak cepat"

Hiashi telah sampai di dalam gua gunung Kukuro dimana Kaguya ditidurkan. Dihadapannya kini terdapat sebuah peti yang didalamnya berisikan tubuh Kaguya. Dia membuka peti itu, terlihatlah Kaguya dengan memakai gaun berwarna hitam tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Hanya dengan satu tetes darah penyihir maka dia akan terbangun"gumam Hiashi.

Hiashi mengambil pisau belati dan mengoreskannya ke lengan tangannya. Lalu, dia meneteskan darah yang keluar dari lukanya ke mulut Kaguya.

Kaguya membuka matanya yang berwarna merah dan menatap tajam kearah Hiashi. Tak lama, dia tersenyum dan bangkit.

"terimakasih penyihir tua, kau telah membangunkanku"dia hendak beranjak dari sana.

"tunggu! Aku akan ingin kau menyelamatkan putriku. Kau tau siapa dia"

"ya. Sebelum Shion mati dia menyalurkan ingatannya padaku. Aku tidak berjanji untuk menolong putrimu, tapi aku akan menghentikkan Fugaku. Sebelum itu aku harus mencari mangsa untuk memuaskan nafsuku"katanya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hiashi.

Hiashi bernafas lega, setidaknya anaknya tidak mungkin dalam bahaya lagi. Padahal dengan keputusannya itulah dia akan mempertemukan Hinata dengan bahaya yang sangat mengerikan.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan dirinya sangat haus, tenggorokkannya sangat kering, dia sangat haus. Dia butuh air untuk diminum. Dia segera pergi ke ruang makan untuk mengambil air. Dilihatnya Sai yang tengah memainkan gelas yang berisi cairan merah kental. Saat Sai menyimpan gelas itu. dia segera mengambilnya. Dia tahu bahwa itu adalah tindakkan yang tidak sopan tapi apa boleh buat sekarang dia sangat haus. Diteguknya cairan merah itu hingga tandas. Sai yang melihatnya terkejut dan memandang Hinata dengan terkejut.

"gomen Sai-kun aku sangat haus"kata Hinata dengan padangan bersalah.

"tidak apa-apa, mm.. hime bagaimana rasanya?"tanya Sai hati-hati.

"enak sekali, apakah kau punya lagi?"kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar memandang Sai.

"Hinata..yang kau minum itu adalah darah"jelas Sai yang membuat Hinata Terkejut.

Malam harinya, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai berkumpul dikamar Hinata.

"kita harus bertindak cepat, Hinata sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi vampire"kata Sai.

"tapikan seharusnya Hinata menjadi vampire 7 hari lagi yaitu saat bulan merah"bingung Sakura.

"aku juga tidak tahu"

Sedangkan Sasuke duduk disebelah Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dengan mendengarkan percakapan antara Sai dan Sakura. Tiba-tiba tangan mungil menarik baju Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ada apa?"

"a..ku haus"

"Sakura"

Sakura menatap Sasuke begitu juga Sai."ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"sekarang waktunya kau membawa Hinata ke tempat persembunyian"

_Hinata POV_

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi Sai dan Sakura berbicara bahwa aku telah menjadi Vampire, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Vampire padahal aku tidak pernah digigit oleh Vampire manapun. Sekarang aku tengah berada digendongan Sakura. Aku menutup mataku sedari tadi karena kecepatan berlari Sakura sangatlah cepat. Yang pasti kami tengah pergi menjauhi Kastil.

Sakura berhenti diepan sebuah rumah yang menyerupai gubuk ditengah hutan dia menurunkanku.

"kau masuk ke dalam"perintah Sakura dengan wajah datar.

"tapi.."

"kau akan mendapatkan yang kau inginkan"

Dengan ragu aku pun membuka pintu rumah itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Saat telah sampai didalam aku mencium bau yang sangat segar. Akupun mencari asal dari bau itu. ternyata ada seorang kakek-kakek yang tengah sakit keras.

"ayo hisap dia, dia terlihat enderita kau ingin menolongnya kan."perintah Sakura sekali lagi.

"tanpa banyak berbicara aku langsung menghampiri kakek itu dan menhisap darahnya hingga tidak tersisa. Rasa haus yang kurasakan beberapa saat lalu menghilang.

"bagaimana rasanya?"

"segar, semua ingatan kakek itu berpindah kepadaku"

"ya, memang semua vampire merasakan hal yang sama kalau menghisap darah manusia"jelasnya."baiklah. malam ini kita tidur disini, setelah itu kita harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kastil sebelum Fugaku menyadari bahwa kita pergi dari kastil"

"Ha'i"

^_^l

Esoknya, aku dan Sakura pulang ke kastil, masih dengan digendong oleh Sakura karena aku belum ahli dalam berlari seperti Vampire yang lainnya.

"Vampire lemah"tiba-tiba kami dihadang oleh seorang wanita dengan gaun cantik berwarna hitam.

"Ka..guya..?"gumam Sakura pelan, namun itu masih terdengar di telingaku. Wanita itu tersenyum yang sangat mengerikan.

"ahh..Sakura dan manusia yang ditolong oleh putriku Shion kah?"katanya dengan nada sinis.

"diamlah Kaguya"desis Sakura tajam, matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah.

"sekarang kau berani kepadaku Sakura"

Sakura menurunkanku dan dia langsung menyerang Kaguya, terjadi pertarungan yang sangat sengit antara Sakura dan Kaguya. Meskipun sangat tidak jelas dipandanganku, namun aku dapat melihat bahwa pertarungan itu tidak seimbang, karena Sakura beberapa kali terlempar kepohon dan bangkit lagi. Aku meruntukki diriku sendiri dalam hati yang ingin sekali menolong Sakura tetapi aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku memandang pertarungan itu dengan cemas.

Sakura terlempar kearah pohon lagi dan kali ini dia tidak bisa bangkit lagi dan pingsan. Kaguya berjalan kearahku dengan pandangan tajam.

"ohh..ternyata orang yang dipilih oleh Shion tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"kaki ku bergetar saat kurasa jarak antara kami mulai dekat. Sekali lagi aku meruntukki diriku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'Sasuke tolong aku'batinku. Kenapa yang teringat malah nama pemuda kasar itu.

"sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menolongmu..kau akan aku bunuh sebelum bulan merah dan aku akan mendapatkan pasangan abadiku Fugaku"dia mencengkeram leherku dan mengangkat tubuhku. Sesak itulah yang aku rasakan. Sasuke tolonglah aku.

aku telah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kaguyapun menghempaskan tubuhku dengan sangat kecang kearah pohon yang sangat besar yang berada sepuluh meter dibelakangku. Aku memejam kan mataku. Namun, setelah beberapa waktu kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun? Tidak terasa sakit? Malah seperti aku berada dipelukkan seseorang. Bau tubuhnya pun aku mengenalinya. Sasuke.

_Hinata POV End_

Hinata telah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kaguyapun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan sangat kecang kearah pohon yang sangat besar yang berada sepuluh meter dibelakangnya. Namun, dia tidak merasakan apapun. Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat wajah dari Sasuke. Yang tengah memandangnya balik.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"kata Sasuke cemas.

"a..ku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, tapi..Sa..kura-san"dia melirik Sakura yang pingsan tidak jauh darinya sekarang. Entah sejak kapan Hinata memanggilnya dengan suffix-kun. Wajah Hinata memerah, menginggat posisinya sekarang.

'bodoh Hinata! Dalam keadaan seperti ini, wajahmu malah memerah'runtuk Hinata dalam hati.

"nanti aku urus, sekarang kau tunggu disini. Aku dan Sai akan melawannya"Hinata hanya mengangguk dan Sasuke menurunkannya. Sasuke dan Sai berlari kearah Kaguya. Hinata berlari kearah Sakura yang pingsang.

"Sasuke.."desis sinis Kaguya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Hinata"kata Sasuke tak kalah tajam.

Sai dan Sasuke pun bertarung dengan Kaguya dengan sangat sengit terlihat bahwa pertarungan kali ini sangat seimbang. Mereka sama-sama pernah terhempas dan bangkit lagi. Terlihat Sasuke dan Sai begitu juga Kaguya terpenuhi oleh luka ditubuhnya. Nafas mereka terengah-egah.

"untuk kali ini aku yang akan mundur, tapi nanti aku akan pastikan aku akan membunuh kalian semua"kata Kaguya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke dan Sai.

Sasuke dan Sai menghampiri Hinata dan Sakura.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hinata cemas.

"ya, hanya terluka kecil, dengan meminum darah maka luka ini akan tertutup"jawab Sai.

"lebih baik kita kembali ke Kastil"kata Sasuke singkat.

"baiklah. Biar Sakura aku yang urus"kata Sai dan mengendong Sakura serta berlalu dengan cepat. Kini hanya tinggal Hinata dan Sasuke yang berada disana.

"mau tunggu apa lagi bodoh"kata Sasuke tajam. Hinata memandang Sasuke bingung.

"cih..ayo pulang"desis Sasuke kesal.

"tapi aku belum bisa berlari cepat seperti kalian"kata Hinata polos.

"ehh.."Sasuke yang sangat kesal langsung mengendong Hinata ala bride style.

"berpegangan yang kuat"suruhnya.

Hinata yang tidak mau membuat Sasuke semakin kesal hanya menuruti pekataan Sasuke. Dengan memeluk leher Sasuke serta menengelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Arigatto Sasuke-kun"bisik Hinata sangat pelan. Agar Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya. Pendengaran Sasuke sangat tajam tentu saja dia mendengar gumamam lirih Hinata. Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

Hinata sangat gelisah dikamarnya, bulan merah akan berlangsung nanti malam. Dimana dia akan menjadi Vampire sesungguhnya dan kuat. Itu juga kalau dia tidak mati ditangan Fugaku.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu sekarang Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai bersiap untuk bertarung dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Di taman Kastil terdapat lingkarang dimana nanti itu adalah tempat cahaya bulan merah memantul dengan sempurna. Barang siapa vampire yang berdiri disana akan menjadi kuat dan abadi. Siklus Bulan merah hanya terjadi 400 tahun sekali. Tujuan mereka agar bisa menempatkan Hinata disana pas dengan siklus itu.

Tinggal menunggu dua jam lagi...

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Sasuke,Sai dan Sakura segera menyerang Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sedangkan Hinata bersembunyi disemak-semak didekat lingkaran itu. Sasuke dan Sai melawan Fugaku sedangkan Sakura melawan Mikoto.

Baku hantam diantara mereka sangat sengit hingga pada akhirnya Fugaku mati. Siklus bulan merah itupun akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi. Dengan matinya Fugaku Membuat Mikoto marah dan menghempaskan Sakura.

"SIALAN KALIAN SEMUA!"teriak Mikoto dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sai dan menghempaskan mereka. Sehingga Sasuke dan Sai yang memang sudah terkuras tenaganya setelah melawan Fugaku terhempas cukup jauh. Saat Mikoto akan menghampiri Hinata, Sakura segera menghalanginya sekuat tenaga.

"HINATA CEPAT KELINGKARAN ITU"teriak Sakura. Hinata yang mendengarnya segera berlari kearah lingkaran dimana bulan merah itu sempurna. Saat sampai disana. Hinata merasakan bahwa tubuhnya menyerap energi yang sangat kuat. Hingga siklus itu berakhir. Mata Hinata memerah dan kukunya memanjang, dia segera menghampiri Mikoto saat melihat Sakura kembali terhempas.

"Gadis Sialan!"Bentak Mikoto.

Hinata segera mencengkeram leher mikoto dan mematahkan lehernya sehingga Mikoto hancur menjadi abu.

"akhirnya semuanya berakhir"kata Sakura lega. Mereka kini berada di dalam kastil. Setelah Hinata membunuh Mikoto.

"ya, dan akhirnya Hinata menjadi Vampire yang sempurna"tukas Sai dengan Tersenyum.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam. Dia merasa ada yang kurang dan Firasatnya buruk.

"kenapa Hinata?"tanya Sakura yang sadar bahwa dari tadi Hinata hanya diam.

"mm..dimana Sasuke-kun?"kata Hinata yang sadar bahwa tidak ada Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sai terkejut, kenapa mereka tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak ada.

"kita harus mencarinya"kata Sai setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"baik kalau begitu kita berpencar untuk mencarinya, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya"cemas Sakura dan dihadiahi anggukan dari Hinata.

Merekapun berpencar, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke kebelakang Kastil, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang bertarung dengan Kaguya yang mengamuk karena pasangan abadinya dibunuh oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sangat terluka parah. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sakit yang sama seakan dia yang terluka, amarahnya memuncak, matanya memerah, diapun segera berlari kearah Kaguya. Merekapun bertarung dengan sengit. Kaguya yang tidak seimbang dengan Hinata karena Hinata baru saja menyerap kekuatan Bulan merah. Hingga Hinata berhasil mencengkeram leher Kaguya.

"aku akan membunuhmu"kata Hinata tajam, tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi Hinata mematahkan leher Kaguya membuatnya menjadi abu dalam seketika. Diapun menghampiri Sasuke dengan cemas.

"Sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn"

Hinata mematut wajahnya dicermin. Gaun yang dikenakannya dan rambutnya yang digulung sehingga lehernya yang jenjang terlihat sangat sempurna. Seakan dirnya sendiri terhipnotis dengan wajahnya sendiri yang dihiasi make up sederhana.

Sakura merapihkan gaun panjang yang melekat di tubuh Hinata. Senyumannya mengembang melihat hasil karyanya yang mengagumkan.

"hari ini kau akan dinobatkan sebagaii ratu Vampire, bagaimana perasaanmu?"tanya Sakura.

"entahlah semuanya masih terasa sangat membingungkan.."jawab Hinata singkat.

"inilah takdirmu Hinata, dan kami sangat berharap padamu dan..Sasuke.."sepertinya rasa sesak masih menyeruak, namun Sakura sudah merelakannya pada Hinata.

"apa kau sudah tahu siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Hinata menatap mata Sakura seakan ada terselip rasa kesedihan disana yang bisa Hinata baca. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"semoga dia memang benar akan menjadi pendampingmu yang akan menjadi pemimpin bangsa Vampire yang lebih baik dari Fugaku.."

"aku harap begitu.."

Sakurapun membawa Hinata menuju ruang aula, dimana seluruh Vampire sudah berada ditempatnya. Memenuhi hampir semua suduk ruangan tu. Ini kedua kalinya dia akan menjadi sorotan bagi bangsa Vampire. Rasa gugup itu semakin membuatnya ingin berrlari menjauh dari tempat ini. Jika tidak ada Sakura yang mengengam tangannya mungkin sekarang dia akan pingsan. Sakura memulai upacara pembukaan untuk penobatan Hinata. Semua sudah diam dan memerhatikan sosok anggun didepan mereka dengan seksama.

"mulai hari ini Hyuuga Hinata adalah ratu bagi bangsa kita.."Ucap Sakura dan seketika riuh tepuk tangan terdengar. Hinata maju dan mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata untuk memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dalam. Semua mendukung dan bersorak riang. Dan kini tiba saatnya yang sangat ditunggu oleh seluruh bangsa Vampire. Pemimpin baru bangsa Vampire akan dtentukan oleh Hinata.

Kedua Vampire berjas Hitam muncul dari balik tirai dan menghampiri podium dimana Hinata berdiri. Mata Hinata sama sekali tidak menunjukkan siapa yang akan dia pilih. Sasuke dan Sai kini berada didepa Hinata sambil membelakanginya. Mereka memberi jarak agar Hinata bisa berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Sesaat Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hatinya sudah sangat mantap. Sebuah nama sudah terukir didalam hatinya. Hinata mengenggam kedua tanga Sasuke dan Sai sangat erat. Semakin membuat suasana semakin tegang. Jika Hinata melepas salah satu dari genggaman itu, orang itulah yang akan dipilihnya sebagai pemimpin baru. Dan selang beberapa menit, tangan Hinata terlepas dari Sai, Artinya Hinata memilih Sasuke untuk menjadi pemimpin bangsa Vampire. Suara riuh kembali terdengar. Semua sudah mengira bahwa Sasuke lah yang pantas menjadi pemimpin mereka. Sai pun ikut bertepuk tangan. Sasuke menoleh kepada Hinata dan lebih erat mengenggam tangannya.

Setelah memberi ucapan, Hinata kembali maju dengan mengandeng tangan Sakura. Hinata menyuru Sai untuk maju berdiri disampingnya.

"mulai saat ini, Sakura akan resmi menjadi keluarga kastil resmi, dialah pendamping hidup Uchiha Sai..kalian juga harus menghormatinya"ucap Hinata.

Sakura kaget Hinata menyatungan tangannya dengan Sai."inilah saatnya kalian menyatu..aku tau kalian saling mencintai..jangan tunda lagi kebersamaan kalian, aku dan Sasuke-kun membutuhkan kalian untuk selalu disini.."

Sakura pun memeluk Hinata erat. Memang benar yang dikatakan Hinata, Sakura sangat mencintai Sai. Entah sejak kapan rasa it muncul namun sejak melihat kebersamaan Hinata dan Sai hatinya berontak ingin agar Hinata jauh dari Sai. Dan semuanya sudah mampu terbaca oleh Hinata dari sorotan mata Sakura.

Selanjutnya pernikahan dilaksanaan saat penobatan dan pemilihan pemimpin. Kini Hinata telah berganti gaun dengan yang lebih simple. Setelah pernikahan itu selesai digelar dan Sasuke-Hinata telah resmi menjadi pasangan.

Hinata berdiri di menara tinggi di kastil. Suasana malam itu begitu romantis. Bulan dan bintang bersinar menerangi malam itu. Sasuke berdiri disampingnya sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"apa kau bahagia berada disisiku?"tanya Sasuke.

"tentu, aku sangat bahagia, aku baru sadar maksud Shion melakukan hal ini.. dia tidak ingin aku hidup sendirian, ketika kedua orang tuaku meninggal...aku bersyukur karena kau ada disini disampingku selamanya.."entah bagaimana dia bisa berbecara seperti itu, Hinatapun tidak tahu.

Semilir angin malam tak membuat dua insan itu terlena. Sasuke melepaskan jasnya dan menutupi tubuh Hinata agar tidak kedinginan.

"meskipun kau Vampire, aku takut kau akan sakit jika terkena agin malam.."gumam Sasuke. Hinata membalas dengan senyuman dan membalas memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Hinata, biarkan aku masuk kedalam hatimu, menjadi satu-satunya yang dicintai olehmu, biarkan aku memberikan seutuhnya kebahagiaan kepadamu tanpa kurang sedikitpun.."

Hinata mengangguk dan menatap bola mata onix Sasuke yang dulunya menatap dengan dingin kini tatapan itu telah berubah hangat kepadanya.

"Kau tau saat pertama kali melihatmu dirumahku, aku sudah terpanah dengan tatapan matamu itu.."ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke terharu mendengar itu, sekaligus merasa bersalah karena selama ini telah membuat sebagian jiwanya sakit akibat sikap dan tatapan dinginnya.

"tapi aku sangat berrsyukur, tatapan dingin itu tak lagi ditunjukkan padaku, saat kau mengatakan kata yang kasar, aku merasa sakit, namun aku tau bahwa hanya kaulah yang hanya bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit itu.. aku tau suatu hari nanti kau akan melihat kearahku dan melupakan semua masalalumu.."

"maafkan aku Hina, sikapku yang bodoh telah membuatmu sakit... dan terimakasih sudah memilihku berada disampingmu.. entah apa yang akan aku lakukan jika tadi kau lebih memilih Sai..karena aku merasa kalah saat tatapan bahagia, senyum bahagiamu kau tunjukkan dihadapan Sai.."

"aku janji akan membayar semua luka itu dengan kebahagiaan untukmu..."ucap Sasuke dengan tulus.

"aku hanya ingn keberadaanmu selamanya disisiku..hanya itu..hanya itu Sasuke.."

Hinata menutup matanya saat Sasuke mendekati wajahnya dan menghapus semua batas diantara kedua wajah mereka.

Malam itu menjadi saksi cinta mereka, menyatukan batas diantara mereka. Membuat mereka menjadi satu selamanya.


End file.
